


i´ll be your soldier

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Tendou Satori Week 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 7, M/M, Tendou Satori Week, mention semi eita, prompt birthday, tendou isn´t feeling good, ushijima is there to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: Tendou Satori Week 2018Day 7: Birthday"They held hands and Ushijima nodded.Tendou smirked sadly, knowing his captain didn´t comprehend the meaning of his words.For tonight - for his birthday, it was enough."





	i´ll be your soldier

**Author's Note:**

> My boys. I love them so much.

 

 

Tendou´s confusion has grown on his face from the moment he stepped in. There was a loud tick tock resonating in his brain, making him ask so many questions he didn´t want to answer. He couldn´t get a bit of a rest even on his freaking birthday celebration.

 

They all left. Tendou Satori walked into the room, the lights dimmed and people scattered, like he was a monster. He sighed, thinking those days were over. “I guess they are not,” he whispered, taking small steps to the counter and asking for a drink.

 

Where did all the people go? He wondered as they talked about him behind his back, some of them with courage to spread rumors right in front of him. They never actually tried to hide it. The high school was supposed to be different and it was, only not outside of the volleyball and school.

 

Tendou sighed and grinned.

 

He couldn´t care less about them. He turned, ready to send them all to hell, judging him based on the appearances (which, as he believed are the best looks you could find around – scary enough to keep those unwanted gone, interesting enough for the exact opposite).

 

The door opened, someone else walked in. “Wakatoshi-kun.” Tendou´s face brightened.

 

“Tendou.” He sat with a glass of water.

 

“Aaah, fun as always.”

 

Ushijima looked around. “Isn´t it kind of empty?”

 

Tendou nodded, his mood dejected a bit.

 

“Are you okay?” Ushijima´s monotone voice enquired, surprising Tendou he noticed.

 

“I guess my appearances will be a bit scary forever.”

 

“Stupid,” Ushijima declared without hesitation.

 

Tendou smiled and nudged him with his elbow. “Aren´t you nice, hm?”

 

Ushijima turned to him, unblinking. “You are pretty.” His voice sounded as a dead personified, which  Tendou loved and understood. “Do you want me to take care of you?”

 

For outsiders, this situation would seem funny. For Tendou Satori and Ushijima Wakatoshi, it meant everything. “I don´t need it, thank you for the offer.” Tendou waved it off, jumping off the stool. “Dance?” He extended his left hand and Ushijima accepted. He was joking, as usual. And as usual, Wakatoshi-kun turned it all upside down.

 

Tendou focused only on the man in front of him, too close, too intimate. He wondered, did Wakatoshi realize what message does it send to others? He definitely didn´t mind, not at all.

 

“People are looking at us,” Ushijima deadpanned.

 

“Yes, they are,” Satori agreed, half smirking.

 

“Why?”

 

“Me. Us.” Tendou twirled himself with Wakatoshi´s hand, glaring at anyone who stared at them.

 

Ushijima stopped moving as the song ended. “This is not nice of them. We are trying to enjoy ourselves.” He proceeded to look directly at Tendou. His breath hitched, seeing those dark eyes burying inside of him.

 

“Let it go, Wakatoshi-kun,” he almost sang, dragging him away.

 

His captain stopped with back straightened and brows furrowed. “You all should be ashamed of yourselves,” he announced with the solitary emotion in his voice. Disgust, which his eyes spread around like a wild fire.

 

 

 

Everything was quiet, Tendou rested his back on the stone cold wall. “What have gotten into our captain?” He teased close to laughing, although his heart didn´t feel like it.

 

“You are my friend,” Ushijima agreed as if this course of action was normal for him. “I have special attachments for you. I don´t understand them yet and I wished to protect you in there, so I did.”

 

Tendou felt his heart race. It happened only on the court when blocking, or when he was welcomed within other groups of people.

 

It happened only with his team and his roommate.

 

“Yeah. I feel the same way.”

 

They held hands and Ushijima nodded. Tendou smirked sadly, knowing his captain didn´t comprehend the meaning of his words.

 

For tonight - for his birthday, it was enough.

 

 

 

The year has passed since the day in alleyway with Wakatoshi. Tendou contemplated calling him. First year of college wasn´t so bad, but it was lonely, it stayed a maze of moods filled with being lost.

 

It was like he couldn´t shake off the creep factor. Were they surely looking at him or was he imagining it? Tendou got so used to the weird looks and name calling, he almost didn´t notice how it never went away. It was the volleyball court turning it invisible for a long time.

 

His phone buzzed. The graduation happened only a month ago and he missed all of them so much. It was Semi checking on Tendou, living close by. He answered, his usual enthusiasm missing.

 

It took half an hour for Ushijima to arrive. Tendou opened the door to his apartment, mouth gaped open and eyes wide. “Wakatoshi-kun?”

 

“Semi stated it was an emergency.” Ushijima was all wet and in running gear.

 

“There is no emergency-“ Tendou closed the door and before he could text their friend, his phone beeped. “You were sad and I know you miss him. He misses you too.”

 

“Satori,” Ushijima sat on the edge of Tendou´s chair, seemingly small, like he was afraid of something.

 

“It wouldn’t kill you to loosen up a bit,” Tendou remarked, chuckling at Wakatoshi´s position.

 

“I am loose enough,” his friend was serious. “Are you sad?” He probed suddenly.

 

Tendou sat on the floor in front of him. “A bit. So much time has passed and anyway, I get those weird looks. Or at least I think I get them. There is no volleyball and no Wakatoshi-kun to help me to not see them, or imagine them.” He wasn´t sure about the seriousness of this statement.

 

“I am here,” Wakatoshi appeared angry at himself, at his incapability to apprehend the most simple situation. “I told you before. I feel strongly about you. I like you. If you need me, I am here. You are strong, but not invincible.”

 

Tendou laughed. “Not everybody can be you, which is true.”

 

“I am not invincible.” Ushijima flinched.

 

Tendou blinked a couple of times. “I guess you aren´t. I am sorry.”

 

They got silent, Ushijima examining Tendou´s books, Tendou examining Ushijima, both men frozen in their seats. “I want to give you what you need.” Wakatoshi was uncharacteristically soft. “When you get worried, I desire to be here for you.”

 

“To be my soldier,” Tendou uttered in a hush, for his own heart.

 

“Yes.”

 

“You are too perfect for your own good, Wakatoshi-kun. Even those ears of yours.”

 

“I am not perfect, Satori. I don´t fathom people. I don´t get social cues in a way others do. I learned a lot from you. It is the sole reason I am here. Actually, no, I am lying. Semi Eita is the secondary reason I have arrived.”

 

Tendou had no other response than to smile as he would if standing on a court, with the whole of a Shiratorizawa. “May I lay here?”

 

Ushijima picked the hands up from his lap to make him a space. Tendou waited to be pushed away. It never came. He was laying there, warm, Ushijima Wakatoshi stroking his hair and making him calm and happy and content.

 

When times got hard, he was there to lay upon. Wakatoshi was there to make Tendou not feel so cold.

 

When Ushijima understood what his affections meant, Satori was the one to hide with him when the social situations were a bit too much.

 

As they realized together, everybody was hiding from time to time. It wasn´t the seeming creepiness of Tendou, or untrue coldness of Ushijima. Sometimes, everyone needed to turn in stone and exhale for an elongated interval.

 

“Satori. I don´t know what this is, but my feelings grew for you. I wish to hold you a bit longer. I crave to show you. May I?” Ushijima stood at the door, watching Tendou reading.

 

“Come here,” motioned Tendou with a free hand, putting the book aside. “What do you want to show me?”

 

Ushijima moved to him, stopping right in front of him like a sculpture. “Everything.”

 

“Let me be your soldier.” Tendou touched his arms, pulling him through. He pecked Ushijima´s cheek, giving him the smile only he deserved, giving him the adoration he always got from him when spiking the ball.

 

It was Wakatoshi´s turn to lay his head low in Tendou´s lap, feeling safe and sound.

 

Tendou remembered the people murmuring about him wherever he arrived. Suddenly, none of it mattered, real or not.

 

He found the second place he belonged to.

 

“Happy birthday,” spoke the muffled voice every year, exactly at midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I should try to write something more uplifting, but... stories like this speak to me so much. Aaah... I just hope at least one of you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Have a good week, read a good book (or fanfic), listen to music that makes you feel good and if you want to just lay down and dream (or not), do it. It´s your life and there is nothing wrong with resting or having no dreams, or small ones. Everything in its own time :) 
> 
> Keep on winning :)


End file.
